The present system relates to mounting a fluorescent lamp and in particular U-shaped fluorescent tube.
A U-shaped tube of a fluorescent tube is mounted only at the electrically connected ends of the U-tube while the closed end is unsupported. The U-tube is adapted to both vertical and horizontal positioning. U-tubes have a number of decorative and practical uses. The unsupported end of the U-tube creates by nature an unstable connection at the mounted end in either a horizontal or vertical mounting. One problem is that the electrical prongs of the fluorescent lamp can slide comparatively easily from their receptacles at the supported end by external pressure as compared to the secure opposed end mounting of the common tube. Another problem is that the entire U-tube as a unit is not securely held at the supported end in either horizontal or vertical orientations. These problems are exacerbated by the fact that the U-tube is cantilevered so as to place additional stress at the connected end, which tends to make the connection even more uncertain.